


The Art of Hate and Love

by DarkLady2121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady2121/pseuds/DarkLady2121
Summary: Hate is born between the trio and love is forged with a certain Slytherin. Friends turn into enemies and enemies turn into friends. What is the fate of the Gryffindor's Golden Girl or is it Slytherin's Golden Girl?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!!
> 
> I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belong to the great godess JK Rowling blah blah blah
> 
> And PLEASE!!!! I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!!  
> Ahem, on with the story............

Hermione was sitting in the library, waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. She had access to the restricted section as she was the Head girl of Hogwarts and was very proud of it. The NEWTS were about to start in 8 months and Hermione was very nervous not just for herself but for Harry and Ron.

Lately, they hadn't been studying at all. They spent all of their time with their girlfriends, Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley. They rarely talked to her nowadays, except when they wanted her to do all her work. Hermione said she didn't mind but on the inside, she did mind. It wasn't as if she was jealous or something but she felt lonely. So she spent most of her time in the library, reading and drowning in her sorrows.

The sound of voices laughing and snickering bought her out of her thoughts. It was Harry and Ron along with their girlfriends, again.

She tried to hear what they were talking and what she heard bought tears to her eyes.

" Oi, Harry, why are we even bothering to see her? Can't we just tell her to do our work and get her off our back?"

Lavender giggled and said" I agree with Won-Won. I've heard that a new club just opened in Hogsmeade. And it would be much better to go there instead of listening to that ugly creature ramble on and on"

Harry sighed and said" Alright then, let's go we'll make another excuse and tell her that we'll join her next time. After all, we're just using her."

Ginny looked over at him and said" You will get rid of her in a few days, won't you? It's very hard to stand her rambling on forever and I just want slap and shut her up."

The tears started flowing freely and Hermione gathered all her things and left the library and headed towards the Astronomy tower. She practically ran through the corridors muttering apologies along the way.

She finally reached the Astronomy Tower. The wind was blowing her wavy chestnut hair and her eyes were getting red from crying. Thoughts were racing through her head at rapid speed-

So, they had been using her?

Why would they do that

Just because she was intelligent and she couldn't say no to them?

They called her ugly. Was she really that bad??  
I don't have any friends now, do I?

Suddenly a voice called out" Granger, is that you?"

Hermione quickly wiped her tears and turned around to see Pansy Parkinson looking at her with........ concern?

"Granger, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm I'm fine"

She came nearer and Hermione took a step back. Pansy gave her a small smile and said"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Hermione stopped and said"And how do I know that?"  
Pansy sighed and said" You'll just have to trust me. Anyways, why are you crying your eyes out?"

Hermione tried to look tough and said" That is none of your business. Why are you even here?"  
Pansy gave another sad sigh and said" Of course, why did I even think that you would tell me. Look, I heard some crying and I came up here to see who it was but if you want me to leave then I'll go" She was just about leave when Hermione said" Wait"

Pansy turned around and stopped.

Hermione hesitantly said" You can stay"

Pansy smiled and said"Alright then. Now will you tell me why you're crying?"

After hesitating a bit.....

Hermione told what all had happened in the library between small sad sobs and some sad sighs. Pansy sat still for a moment and then said" Why did you tell me all this. We're not even friends, I'm a Slytherin and I bullied you for 6 years."  
Hermione replied in a sad tone" Because I have no one to talk to and all of my housemates are using me. And I don't think you're a bad person.  
Pansy was shocked but managed to say" You do?"  
Hermione nodded  
Pansy was still shocked that Hermione didn't hate her.  
"I guess the war did change us all"

Hermione looked at Pansy with a hopeful look and said" So does that mean we're kind of friends now?"

Pansy thought for a moment and then said with a smile" Yes. And we're going to get you more friends soon."  
Hermione went back to the heads common room feeling somewhat hopeful about her new friend.

She avoided both Harry and Ron at dinner and sat at the end of the table reading and eating all alone.

Draco was observing Hermione very carefully from his place at the Slytherin table. She was looking lonely and depressed for some reason.

As Hermione had said, the war had changed everyone. Draco had left behind all the pureblood prejudices as had all of his friends. He was now an open minded person and that was the reason he was the Head Boy of Hogwarts. He had to admit, he had bit of a crush on the Head Girl; okay, huge crush on the Head Girl. He would do almost anything to win her.

But he still hated Potter and his little weasel sidekick.  
The grand bell rung, indicating that it was time for all the students to return to their respective common rooms.

Hermione gathered everything and went back to the Heads common room to do some night studying and take some rest.  
She was already asleep by the time Draco arrived from his meeting in the Slytherin common room.

Pansy had told them everything and now it was up to the Snakes to increase her friends population.


	2. Draught of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here is the second chapter
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own Harry Potter. Well, I don't, JK Rowling does.

The rays of the sun peeked in through the window, urging the pretty brunette to wake up and begin her day.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was smiling and looking outside at the grounds when everything from yesterday came rushing back. The smile soon changed into a frown and she got up to start another day. Well, at least it was Friday and tomorrow would be the Hogsmeade trip; that was her only consolation. Hermione quickly got dressed after taking a bath, did her hair   
( they weren't bushy and frizzy now as they were before so it didn't take much time) and headed down for breakfast.  
As she approached the Gryffindor table, she saw Ron and Harry waving at her with fake smiles plastered on their faces and obviously, the same was with their girlfriends.  
She put a fake smile of her own and nodded at the boys. She sat at the very end of the table and pulled out her Potions book, after all, today they would be brewing a very difficult potion.   
She was nibbling at a piece of bacon when, as expected, both the boys arrived with fake concerned looks and chorused" Morning Mione".  
Without looking up, Hermione said a simple 'Morning' and went back to reading her potions book.  
Harry was the one to break the short silence and asked" Is everything alright Hermione?", Ron joined in and said in voice with a hint of anger and annoyance" Yeah, you didn't even do our work yesterday, that isn't like you. I bet Snape will take lots of points today".

Hermione stood up, gathered her things and said to the boys" Well, I wasn't feeling very well yesterday. I hope you two didn't mind since I do have a right to rest a while, don't I? And you could have done your your work for at least a while?  
Ron's ears had turned red and Harry was clenching his fists. Finally, Ron managed to sputter in anger" But we..we are too busy. We we can't do the work, that's your job to do."  
Hermione's expression was like a stone as she said" Well then, I suppose you are too busy to ever complete your education. Now, I have a potions class to attend", she walked past them but stopped midway and turned and said" Oh, and you better prepare an excuse strong enough to convince professor Snape".  
As she made her way to the dungeons, Hermione felt something different, it felt like victory.....?  
She was just organizing her things on the table when Professor Snape came in with his robes billowing behind him. He looked around and said in his usual commanding tone" Submit your homework those who have completed and those who have not, I will tolerate no nonsense so I suggest you have a strong reason". Majority of the students got up and put all their homework on the teacher's table, the minority included Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Ginny and a few Slytherins. Snape looked at them in disgust and said" What a shame, the chosen one and the Weasly. Did Miss Granger didn't do your homework? Tsk tsk, 45 points from Gryffindor and 15 from Slytherins." He droned on about all the properties of the Draught of Peace potion which was one of the most complicated potions.  
Finally, it was time to brew the potion so Hermione opened her book and read the directions and consequences-

It is ironically a difficult potion to make, requiring that the brewer follow the directions carefully, because making a mistake can have drastic consequences. Adding too much of the ingredients, for instance, will put the drinker of the potion into a deep — and possibly irreversible — sleep.  
The directions for making the potion are very detailed. Ingredients must be added in the exact order and amounts specified, and the potion needs to be stirred 7 times, both clockwise and counter-clockwise. Before the addition of the final ingredient, hellebore, the temperature of the flames must be lowered, and the potion allowed to simmer for seven minutes.If brewed correctly, the potion will emit a silvery vapor, but the possible characteristics of a failed batch seem to be endless (everything from green sparks, dark grey steam, a sulfurous odor, a cement-like consistency, to a dangerous instability that will cause it to explode and set one's robes alight).

RecipeTo brew the Draught of Peace, follow these steps[4]

1\. Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.  
2\. Stir until the potion turns blue.  
3\. Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple.  
4\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.  
5\. Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.  
6\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
7\. Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red.  
8\. Stir until the potion turns orange.  
9\. Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise.  
10\. Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple.  
11\. Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink.  
12\. Stir until the potion turns red.  
13\. Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
14\. Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey.  
15\. Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange.  
16\. Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white.   
17\. Simmering lowers heat. Add exactly 7 drops of hellebore.

Just as Hermione had finished brewing her potion, a loud sound of explosion was heard and when she turned around, the entire classroom was covered in green goop. The culprits were....... Harry and Ron; their cauldron was filled with some of the green goop and the worst thing was that the green goop had landed on Professor Snape's hair. Professor Snape's face was tomato red, it could even rival the Weasley hair as he was wiping the goop from his hair. Hermione thought this was just the calm before the storm and she wasn't wrong..........

" MR. WEASLEY AND MR.POTTER, YOU HAVE EARNED YOURSELF A MONTH'S DETENTION AND 80 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!! NOW, CLASS DISMISSED FOR THE REST OF YOU BUT AS FOR WEASLEY AND POTTER, YOU'RE STAYING HERE AND CLEANING THE ENTIRE CLASSROOM SPARKLING CLEAN WITHOUT YOUR WANDS!!!"

Hermione quickly gathered her things and headed out of the classroom. Pansy soon caught up with her and burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione looked at her and then started giggling that soon turned into a full hearty laughter. Hermione hadn't felt so... so alive in a long time and same was with Pansy.   
The rest of the day was spent in going from classes to classes and getting to know each other.  
Finally, when the classes came to end at 4' o clock, they finally could have some rest.  
Just as Hermione was heading towards the Heads common room, Pansy called out and said" Hey, I have a plan to increase your friend population. I'll tell you at breakfast tomorrow". Hermione nodded and wished Pansy a good day and retired in her room for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Well, there you have it folks!!!  
> The second chapter of The Art of Love and Hate!!  
> What will happened in the next chapter??  
> What is Pansy's plan?  
> Read on to find out and please review and let me know your opinions.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Arabella Black aka Dark Lady


	3. New Friends and Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hello everyone,   
> Here is the 3rd chapter.  
>  Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase review so that I can get to know if you want me to continue this story.  
> Also, we have Draco and Hermione's first interaction here!!  
> On with the storyyyyy

Hermione sat on the carpeted floor in front of the roaring fire in the Heads Common room with Crookshanks sitting on her lap. Hermione was just about to doze off when the portrait door opened and in came Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. Startled, she quickly grabbed a book nearest to her and pretended to be engrossed in reading the book.  
As soon as Draco saw that, he couldn't stifle his laughter and burst out laughing and pointing towards Hermione's book. Hermione looked around, blushing deeply but then put on her tough face and said" What's so funny?", Draco stopped laughing and said while wiping tears from his eyes" The great Gryffindor bookworm is reading a book upside down and the title of the book is 'How To Make Friends in the Wizarding World 101' ". Hermione quickly turned the book and gave a sad sigh and said" Well, I might as well read it, I do need it a lot".   
Draco sobered up, sitting down beside Hermione, he asked" Granger, when Pansy told me that Potter and Weasley along with Brown and the Weaslette, I didn't really believe that they actually abandoned you. It was impossible for me to believe that the Golden Trio, who had gone through thick and thin together, defeated Voldemort had broken up in Seventh year. If it helps, I'm really sorry"; it took a few seconds for Hermione to understand what he had said as the tears were flooding her hazel eyes at the bitter truth.  
She managed to choke out," Pansy told you?". Draco immediately backed up his Slytherin friend and said" Oh no! Don't blame Pansy, she just wants to help you. She really wants to prove to you that she is a better person and....." he trailed off and said quietly" At least a better person than me".  
Hermione heard it and quickly wiped her eyes and said" You know, I've already forgiven you", Draco looked at her with his bright grey eyes" You- You have? For bullying you for 6 years and calling you that despicable word. For being on Voldemort's side of war?"  
Hermione nodded and said" Yes, I knew that it wasn't you who called me the word, it was just a boy who was trying to make his parents proud. And I also knew that you that you didn't really have a choice in the war so yeah, I forgave you a long time ago". Draco was silent for a while and then said" You are the first person who actually understands me except for my friends". Hermione looked down and ran her fingers through Crookshank's ginger hair.  
Suddenly, an amazing idea hit Draco like a lightning bolt and he said to her, "I have an amazing idea, if you want we can sort of, kind of, be friends?"   
Hermione looked at Draco as if he was wearing a pink tutu" You're joking, right?". Draco shook his head and said" No really, you've forgiven me and I've forgiven you". Hermione said with utter amusement and drama" What have I done to deserve the forgiveness of the great Draco Malfoy?", Draco looked at her as if it wasn't obvious" For physically harming me in 4th year? Did you not even feel guilty about it?".  
Hermione burst out laughing and said" Guilty, why would I even feel guilty for punching you? After you ran away, ferret, I even said to Ron and Harry that it felt good."  
At the mention of Harry and Ron, the atmosphere thickened around them, causing them to stay silent for a minute.  
Finally, Draco broke the silence by giving out his hand and asked hopefully" So, friends". Hermione looked at his hand, gave him a smile and shook his hand while saying" Yes. Totally friends."

The rest of the night was spent, getting to know each and talking and occasionally, even making jokes about Harry and Ron. Draco listened as Hermione vented out her anger of Potter and Weasley which had been hiding in the closet, waiting to jump out. And Hermione returned the favor by listening to him as he talked about the bitter memories of the cold war.  
As midnight approached, Draco saw Hermione doze off and fall asleep on the couch. He thought for a moment, then carried Hermione to her bedroom, tucked her inside a warm blanket and softly closed the door behind him and went to sleep himself.

The next morning, Hermione was surprised to be in her bed with her favorite fuzzy blanket. She only remembered falling asleep on the couch. Could Draco have....? Yes, that must be it. She blushed at thought and sat up on her bed It was Saturday, which meant that they could wear whatever they wanted on the weekends as per the new outfit policy which was passed by Dumbledore to promote the creativity and freedom of students.   
She quickly showered and put on some grey jeans, a black top, some black heels and went down to get some breakfast in the Great Hall.   
She was just looking for a place to sit at the Gryffindor table when Lavender and Ginny walked past saying" You don't get to sit at the Gryffindor if you don't help each other" and took the last seats available. Hermione was utterly embarrassed and sad but just as she was about to go back to her room without eating breakfast, a voice called out her name" Hermione", she turned around and saw Pansy waving at her and beckoning her to come and eat with the Slytherins.   
She quietly made her way to the Slytherin tables to sit down beside Pansy where all the Slytherin- Draco, Blaise, Theo and Daphne were sitting. Pansy was wearing some black jeans and a green top with green brown sandal, Daphne was wearing a sky blue blue full shirt with classic jeans and black sandals, Draco was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants along with black informal shoes, Blaise was wearing a light turquoise hoodie and white pants along with white sneakers and Theo was wearing a light lime shirt and dark green pants along with brown shoes. They all greeted her and she greeted them as well. The breakfast was not as awkward as Hermione had expected, Draco and Pansy introduced her to their fellow Slytherins as a very special friend so they all had a good time at breakfast.   
After breakfast, Hermione and Draco had to go and check up on a few something so that everything went smoothly for the Hogsmeade trip in the evening so they all decided to meet on the Hogsmeade spot.  
After running things up with Professor McGonagall, they went back to the heads room to do some of the homework that was left.  
Hermione was starting to feel a little guilty about not talking to Harry and Ron and not visiting the Gryffindor Common room even once. They weren't all bad ,were they? They all didn't think like that did they?  
Well, she was about to find out soon.  
By the time Hermione was ready, it was time to assemble at the Hogsmeade point. It was very cold so she wore a black overcoat, some black jeans, her favorite black boots and a peach satin scarf.   
Just as Draco and Hermione were almost there at the Hogsmeade point, they ran into.......... Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were looking extremely angry and if stares could kill, Draco would be dead by now. Harry was the one speak as Ron was at the peak of his temper and talking would be the worst mistake," Hermione, can we talk to you, alone?". Hermione looked over at Draco who was shaking his head but went over to Harry and Ron anyway. Now was the time for Ron to ultimately explode" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, HERMIONE. YOU'VE STOPPED DOING ANY OF OUR WORK AND WE'RE LOSING HOUSE POINTS AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU ARE HANGING AROUND WITH THE BLOODY SLYTHERINS?? WHAT IS GOING ON??". It took every bit of Draco's self control not do go and punch the Weasel's head off. Hermione's eyes were again full of tears but she was stronger that this so she said with all her gryffindor courage" Ronald Bilius Weasley, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me and you have absolutely no right to decide who my friends are. I'm just tired of doing all of your work and cleaning up after all the Gryffindors. I thought that you had come to apologies but you all will never change so goodbye, our friendship ends here". Draco would have might as well applauded on Hermione's speech but seeing Hermione, he mentally slapped himself. Both the Gryffindor boys stood gaping at their former friend as she walked past them, she had just broken their friendship. She must have found out that they had all been using her, what now, what were they going to tell the rest of the Gryffindors?   
Hermione was feeling somewhat light headed as if some burden that she carried finally fell off.  
Suddenly, she had a sudden urge to laugh so once she started laughing, it was obvious that Draco was laughing too. Soon they were hysterically laughing together on the topic they both didn't know about. Once they had calmed down, Draco asked" What were we laughing at?", Hermione replied while smiling" We were laughing at Harry and Ron's faces when I told them to bugger off". Draco grew serious and asked" Did you really mean it what you said back there?" Hermione thought for a minute and then said" Yes, I truly mean it. I don't need them when I have friends like Pansy and you", just then a voice said from behind them" You don't just have Draco and Pansy. We can be your friends too if you like". They both turned around to see Blaise, Theo and Daphne, Hermione was utterly shocked, did they really mean it? As if answering her doubts Daphne said" We really mean it, Hermione. Can we put our differences aside and be friends?". Hermione was grinning with happiness so she nodded and just like that the Gryffindor Princess and her Slytherin Saviors were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo!!!  
> So that was Chapter 3. In next chapter, we'll have the Hogsmeade part.  
> There is a lot to this story and warning, there will be a major twist so be prepared.  
> Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.
> 
> Well, toodles folks!!  
> I'll see you with the next chapter!!!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Dark Lady aka Arabella Black


	4. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Here is the chapter 4 for the story.   
> This is the last time I'm giving the disclaimer, because it's too boring to write  
> Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing of the Harry Potter. Only the plot, rest belongs to JK Rowling  
> Well, on with the chapter...

After the little scene in the corridor, the Gryffindor Princess along with the Slytherins Snakes, headed towards Hogsmeade.  
They all went to Three Broomsticks to grab some Butterbeer and then the boys would go to Quidditch quality supplies and the girls would go to Madam Malkins, except Hermione who would go to the opening of a new bookshop, The libros et scientia.   
They all played a game over butterbeer, known as Insult the Hated Ones. Hermione found the company of the snakes suited her very much; she was starting to overcome all of those prejudices about the Slytherins. They all vented out their anger on all the people they disliked, mostly the Gryffindors. If some one saw them, they looked like a group of old friends not a Gryffindor and Slytherins who just became friends. But, for now, Hermione let everything fade away and focus on her own happiness. She looked out and saw that it was snowing outside. She stood up and walked out and caught a little snowflake in her palm but it melted quickly. She didn't notice Pansy coming up to her and catching a snowflake in her palm too. They both watched as it melted away like the other one. Pansy sighed and said" You know, Hermione, the snowflakes are like happiness. One of a kind but never everlasting; it'll always melt away at some point but to enjoy it while you can is the real meaning". Hermione gave a small laugh and said" Never thought I would hear Dumbledore's words coming from your mouth, Pansy", Pansy laughed and imitated her headmaster's voice" Now, now Miss Granger, is that a way of addressing your new friend?". They both laughed and caught some more snowflakes. Hermione put great value to Pansy's words and stored it in the wisdom corner of her huge factory.

After departing from Three Broomsticks, Hermione stood in front of the new bookshop, The libros et scientia. She went inside and was greeted by a middle aged lady " Welcome to libros et scientia. The land of knowledge and wisdom. I'm Carol Wind. Can I help you with something madam?" Hermione smiled at the woman and replied" Thank you but I'm just checking out the shop. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger and your bookshop's name is very creative". The woman smiled at her as she watched the girl looking around with eagerness in her eyes, she knew this girl, Hermione Granger was some one very special. Hermione was searching through the bookshelves, when she saw a book with a red leather and etched was the title in gold printing, Pride and Prejudice. Memories came rushing back into her mind, this was the book that her grandmother had given it to her when she was on her deathbed and told her that this book would help her in the future. She hadn't understood the meaning then as she was only 6, she still hadn't but she had a feeling she would very soon. The original book was lost when Hermione's house was destroyed by the death eater. Death Eaters, wasn't she friends with their kids?   
Was she betraying her house?  
Was she betraying her beliefs?  
But most importantly, was she betraying her parents who had to die because of her?  
Hermione was utterly confused right now as tears were streaming from her eyes as she recalled her parent's death. She was questioning her decision of being friends with the Slytherins? She really didn't know what to do but what she did know that she had to stop crying on every small thing and stay strong. After all, she had fought the darkest and the powerful wizards of all times and not shed a single tear, why would she now? She decided to put the thoughts away and buy the book first. She went up to the counter and paid for the book while looking around at the magnificent library around her. She promised the lady that she would visit often and to be prepared for a lot of books to be missing from the shelves at which Carol laughed merrily. The lady put the book into a bag and handed it over to Hermione who thanked her and walked out.

They all met at the decided point and went back to the castle to take some rest. Hermione said very little, so Draco knew something was up but he wouldn't ask her yet. They just became friends and he really didn't want to risk that. As soon as they reached the Heads common room, Hermione went to her room and said she was having a headache. She didn't want to come down for dinner either and said that she would have some food in her room.  
At, some 11:30 at night, Draco heard some one shut the door of the Heads portrait. Obviously, it was Hermione, but what exactly was she up to? He was starting to get a little worried now, what if something might happen to her? The only thing that kept him from following her was her furious anger and the disappointment when she found out that he had followed her in the night.   
Where on the other hand.......  
Hermione had tried to close the Portrait as quietly as she could but she knew Draco had heard it, she just wished he wouldn't follow her. She quickly cast the disillusionment charm on herself as she headed nearer to the Gryffindor Common Room. A group of 6th years were going inside so she managed to slip inside with them and hide behind a cupboard. She peeked from behind and saw that every seventh was gathered around and it looked that they were having some kind of meeting. Tonight, she would know what all the Gryffindors thought of her. She finally heard some voices-

" Well done, Harry and Ron. Now who's gonna do all of our work, huh?" said Seamus Finnigan, running his hands through his hair.  
Dean nodded and said" At least, she never complained and did all our work quietly and didn't even ask for anything in return. What exactly did you both do?"

After listening to all the complains, Ron exploded" It wasn't our bloody fault she finally made space for some sense in that huge brain of hers."  
Harry added" And besides, that traitor was hanging around with the Snakes. Do we need help from some slut like her? Don't worry, we'll find some one else"  
Ginny also agreed and said" I'll be sure to make her pity life of a thing hell if I find her somewhere. That mudblood traitor!!"  
Neville interjected and said" I don't think that's necessary Ginny. I think we should distance ourselves from her. There, no harm done."  
Lavender twirled her hair and said" Well, we can manipulate her and get her back to do our work. We all know that the traitor will drown in guilt and come back to us sometime"  
Padma Patil joined and said" No need for any of that, I know a new 7th year who'll be joining our house tomorrow, Jenna Jules. They say she's pretty smart so the Granger girl will be replaced in seconds. It'll be like she wasn't even there"  
They all talked for a while, but Hermione didn't bother to stay any second longer and crept out. 

She tried to hold back her tears and was able to do so until she reached the common room, the fire was lit so she sat down on the carpet and let the dam burst. She finally knew the truth and it felt so bitter and it hurt that she was so easy to replace. Draco quietly sat down beside her and hugged her, in some hope to comfort her. Her tears seemed to flow forever and Draco kept her close, saying soothing words to comfort her, " It's alright Hermione, you're so brave. Whatever has happend, it'll be fine. Now, will you tell me what happend?". Between sobs and hiccups, Hermione told him everything, what she saw, what she heard and what she felt.

Finally, when she was finished, she looked up at Draco who smiled in return bringing a very watery smile to her face too. The caramel eyes searched the grey ones, looking for a place to hide from all the misery which they had to see. What words couldn't say, their eyes and that smile said. They both knew that everything had changed between them now, the only thing they hoped that it wouldn't hurt the little friendship they had forged which would one day grow into something much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding Ding Ding!!!  
> So, I know it was short and had so much fluff but then again, I am known for writing fluffy and drama stories.  
> In the next chapter, we'll find a much more stronger version of Hermione and a huge twist which I bet, none of you saw coming.  
> PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
> I really would like to know what else do you want me to add or what you think of the story!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Dark Lady aka Arabella Black


	5. Discussing Boy Problems with Bookworm Granger

Bonjour !!  
I am soooooo sorry for the delay but I have finally updated.  
BTW, do not worry, I will not run out of ideas again (hopefully) and will continue working on this story.  
Enough chit chat then...........

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pansy sat on the bench near the Black lake, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, thinking about a problem which had been been on her mind since 4 years.  
Finally, getting annoyed by doing nothing and wasting her time, she stood up and went in search of her only 'girl' friend. Knowing her, Pansy knew exactly where she would be and so she opened the gates of the Grand Library of Hogwarts. Now, the big problem was how find her friend in this huge maze of books. She was still thinking when she heard a loud crash and she hurried towards that direction and was met with quite a wonderous sight. Piles and piles and piles of books were scattered on the floor and Pansy found the person she was looking for, "Hermione, where in the world are you". A lot of rustling and efforts were heard, until a very flustered looking Hermione Granger emerged from the ocean of books and waved at Pansy" Oh, hey there Pansy". After much struggle, Hermione finally made it out carefully without stepping on any of the books. 

Both the girls looked at the huge mess and Hermione remarked" Madam Pince is going to kick me out of the library forever if she sees this" she turned to Pansy and said" Well, what did you need help with?".

Pansy started speaking as Hermione performed spells to put all the books back in place, " Ok, so I have a very important problem to discuss. It's umm boy problems". Hermione stopped mid levitation, causing a pile of books to fall on her. She rubbed her sore head and asked" I'm sorry did I hear you correctly?, you want my help with boy problem? You know boy problems and I are like polar opposites, and what do polar opposites do?"  
Pansy scratched her head and said" They attract? Look Granger, I have been spending so much time thinking about this that I haven't finished my Charms homework"

Hermione stared blankly and said" We didn't get a charms homework"  
Pansy laughed nervously and said" Yes, well, Transfiguration homework?" a shake of the head "Herbology homework?" Another shake of the head "DADA homework?" yet another shake of the head from Hermione and a very exasperated Pansy "Quidditch homework?"

"Ok, now you're just being plain stupid" Pansy sighed and said" Please Hermione, I just need your help, can't you spare a few minutes?"

Hermione sighed and agreed to help Pansy and she drags Hermione along not bothering to tell her where exactly they are heading towards. On their way through the Slytherin dungeons, they pass by a very frustrated looking Blaise Zabini who was making his way towards the Slytherin common room. Pansy finally stopped in front of a dead end and stared blankly, Hermione waved a hand in front of her face and said with a huff" Now what Pansy. Did we come here to indulge in your favorite hobby which is apparently staring at a wall?"

Just as Hermione finished speaking the sentence, the wall transformed into a door, just like the room of requirements but with a Slytherin crest on it. The snake of the crest suddenly came to life and hissed" Passsssword?" Pansy immediately said" Pure-sang". The door opened to reveal a luxurious room with green tapestries, a stone fireplace, black leather couches, a table, kitchenette, a door presumably a bathroom, and a huge library as well. Hermione looked around in awe as Pansy said" Welcome to Salazar Slytherin's Secret Space or as we say it, SSSS". Hermione turned to her and asked" SSSSS?" Pansy shook her head and said" No it's SSSS" Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked again" SSSSSS?" Pansy facepalmed and said" Oh forget it, Granger". Then Pansy broke into a history lecture about the SSSS which surprised Hermione very much since Pansy was.... well, Pansy. Hermione was about to doze of when Pansy finally bought up the real matter.  
"Soooooo....... IkindalikeBlaise"  
Hermione's eyes went wide and she choked on air " Wait, as in Blaise Zabini?"  
An eye roll from Pansy" How many Blaises do you and I both know?"  
Hermione immediately brought her hand up and began counting on her fingers" Well, let's see..1 Blaise Zabini the slytherin....... my great distant cousin Blaise..... the cleaner Blaise who stole our paintings last year..... the black neighbor's cat Blaise whom Crooks hates with all her cat heart...... the boy who tripped me when I was in kindergarten and the gourmet frog named Blaise we ate at the restaurant" Hermione held 5 fingers and said" 5 Blaises in all". Pansy started facepalming five times in a row and didn't stop until Hermione broke into a lecture about the negative effectives of excessive facepalming.  
"Okay so the main thing is I like Blaise Zabini very much"  
At this Hermione stopped and said" And you should tell him"  
"What??!! I can't tell him! What if I trip before I told him or worse after I tell him and he starts laughing, then I won't even know if he's laughing at my feelings or me"  
An eye roll from Hermione" Unless you're a Gemini, stop calculating all the worst scenarios. I'll see what I can do to help you"  
Pansy stopped dead in her tracks" Wait, you will. Oh great then because I had a 35 slided PowerPoint presentation and a 1 hour speech ready and I honestly don't know how my pretty manicured nails could ever bear such torture."

With the last of greeting, Hermione headed out of the SSSSSS ,ugh. Still can't get it right  
She had the great look of determination which was then crushed, no literally crushed when Hermione walked face first into a wall. Talk about a bad day.......

Slytherin Common Room 

Blaise entered the room fidgeting with his wand and flopped down on the couch. Draco barely looked up from his book and continued to pay not one ounce of attention until Blaise said "Ok, drop the act. You know I need help so please"  
The signature smirk "Well well, I was waiting for when the Italian prince would fall. And what can the humble Slytherin Prince do for the great Italian prince"  
Blaise snorted at the supposed 'humble' prince and said" IkindalikePansy"  
Draco's eyes widened and said" Pansy? Parkinson? The annoying bratty common best friend we have? The one with a pug's nose? The one who loves fashion and something named pedi-mani? The on"  
"YES, DRACO"  
"Oooohhh, well that's new"  
"What should I do, Drake?"  
"Tell her"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!!"  
"No, not at all"  
"Not happening. Find some other way, I beg thee"  
" Stop begging, Blaise. Makes you look like Weaslebee"  
"PLEASSSSSEEEEEE"  
"Hmmm"  
"I'll do anything!"  
"Anything?"  
"ANYTHING"  
"I have something in mind. Your work will be done, Italian Prince"  
"Thank You, oh great lord of Slytherin"

With that, Draco headed towards the head common room where he was met with a horrendous site. It looked more like an architect's office less like a Heads common room with tons of blue prints, notes, paper, parchment, books, coffee and a peacock designed handbag?

Draco carefully made his way, tiptoeing through the mess until he reached the source of it and was met with a ball of paper hitting him squarely in the nose.  
"Granger, what the hell?"  
"Hmm? what is it Malfoy? I'm really busy right now"  
"Look at the horrible mess you've made! What is is that you're doing?"  
"I'm planning a date between Pansy and Blaise"  
"WHAT???!!"  
Draco came over and looked over her shoulder, seeing a bunch of paper scattered with a bunch of notes filled with sentences like "Pansy can wear a green or a black or a red dress to the date or she can wear a coat or perhaps a jumpsuit"  
Draco shook his head and started organizing the common room but Hermione jumped to protest" Hey, I still have some work with all that!"  
Draco sighed and turned towards her" Granger, you're trying to get two people together, not make them give a triple NEWTS exam. Ask for professional help"  
Hermione looked around and right through and asked" Where?"  
Draco stepped in the centre of her eyesight and said" Right here"  
Hermione raised and eyebrow and Draco explained everything to her and then Hermione told Pansy's side of story"  
"So they're both in denial. How cute. This is going to be a fun challenge, Granger"  
" Indeed, Malfoy, Indeed"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter!!!  
And now, what is cooking inside Draco's head, what's going on Hermione's head but most of all, WHAT IS THAT PEACOCK DESIGNED BAG??  
Read on to find out  
Sincerely,  
Xandra

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was quite short, but I'll try to write longer ones soon.
> 
> Anyways, R&R
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Arabella Black


End file.
